The Muddled Mind of Harry Potter
by BlueMagikMarker
Summary: OneShot. Harry Potter has gone off the deep end, something in him snapped and he'll never be the same. But maybe, just maybe, only an insane mind can defeat Voldemort. Most people say you'd have to be crazy to fight him. Luckily Harry is just that.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, really. Also I can't be held accountable for any braincells you may lose while reading this.

* * *

Harry hadn't felt right for ages. 

There was something wrong, something that he couldn't place. It had been nagging at the back of his mind for a while... ever since he'd come back from the Department of Mysteries. Something had happened there... well, a lot had happened, but something particular had happened. And it had definitely changed something.

No, not just something... it had changed everything.

Everything was different now... even the Durslys. Yes, he'd seen the looks, he knew they were up to something. It was the same with the letters he received from his friends. Since when was Hermione so interested in what was going on? And was Ron ever so subtle?

No, this change was all encompassing... Even the muggles were acting differently. The news anchor had stared him down yesterday. Harry knew it would seem like a crazy accusation to anybody else, but it was true. He'd looked Harry right in the eye and said, "...power outages are expected to be fixed by the end of the week."

At first He was confused. Why would the muggles need **him** to fix the power outages? And why would they send the message via a news anchor. The Dursleys hardly ever let him watch the TV, what if he'd not gotten their message? There were so many questions, but he hadn't had much time to ponder them. If those power outages were expected to be fixed by the end of the week he'd need to get moving.

He was having problems though.

The order was watching his house at all times, day and night. The were like a permanent fixture, never ceasing their vigilant watch. And now Harry knew why they were stationed about his house... it wasn't to keep threats out, it was to keep him locked inside. His theory was supported by the Dursleys' past treatment of him. It was obvious that they didn't want him around.

Oh yes, the order knew that he was dangerous. Harry knew things that nobody else knew, he was sure of it. Either that or he was powerful beyond imagine. Yes, he was a threat to them, that was why they kept him locked up.

...But they couldn't keep him locked up. No, he would find a way out. All of those muggles were depending on him!

OoOoOoO

It was dark.

There was rain pattering against his window.

His relatives were all tucked cozily in to their beds.

Harry's guard was asleep under a nearby tree.

And most importantly, Harry was wearing black.

Yes, all was going to plan. Except for the fact that Harry had needed to steal some clothes. He'd hoped that with everything changing around him, his clothes would have as well. To his immense surprise though, they were still the drab grey that they always were. It didn't matter much in the end, he'd just taken a few items from Vernon's closet, Dudley's were too big for him to wear. He'd even been lucky enough to find a full costume, with a matching club, a pair of masks, and a protective helmet.

Oh yes, he was ready indeed.

Harry didn't like the idea of using the front door, it was likely being watched by an extra set of eyes, so he'd decided to stealthily make his way down from his window.

And he didn't plan on simply jumping down, no they would be expecting that.

Earlier in the day he'd gathered the legs off of a bar stool, one of Dudley's shirts, and some power cables... when combined with Harry's ingenious mind, they became the perfect tool for escape. A hang glider!

The thought of simply using his broom had crossed his mind, but then he realized that it had been given to him by Sirius. Sirius had been in close contact with the Order for an extended period of time and look what happened to him... No, the broom was cursed, there was no doubt about it. That left only one option, a hang glider. Harry was relieved that he'd been able to throw one together so quickly, otherwise he'd have had to call off the whole thing and let the muggles do without power for the rest of the foreseeable future.

The wind whipped at his face as he opened the window and Hedwig ruffled her feathers, irritated that her sleep was interrupted. Harry couldn't worry about such things now though, he wasn't even taking Hedwig with him as she'd be too easy to track

He quickly unfurled his flying contraption, which he had dubbed 'Flying Contraption,' and steadied himself against the window frame.

...and he jumped!

And flew!

No, Harry didn't just fly, he soared upon the chaotic wind and tamed it to do his bidding. It was the most beautiful sight in the world, almost as if magic itself was propelling his craft, keeping it from plummeting to an early doom. Houses passed underneath of him, illuminated by the glowing trail he left behind...

Glowing trail?

He hadn't planned for any special effects, but he wasn't complaining. What good would majestic flight be if people for miles around couldn't witness it? Ah, the joy of flight...

He couldn't afford to get caught up in the moment for long though. Muggles everywhere were without power and they were counting on him to fix it.

Harry fixed his gaze upon the ground below, looking for any sign of... no power. But as far as he could tell, lights were on, radios were blaring, and people were being zombified by their TV sets.

He wished that the anchor man had told him where the power outages were, but realized that announcing it to the world was risky enough without giving an actual location. Just thinking of all of the riots that would occur should the muggles know they had no electricity almost made Harry sick to his stomach. So he continued onward without direction, certain that his instinct would guide him truly.

He was still getting bored though...

It could be possible that he was missing his target because the damnable mask, which seemed to be defective, had no eye holes. But Harry was confident that his senses were sharp enough to detect a power outage even through the faulty mask...

He had been flying for nearly an hour when he spotted the first sign of true darkness. A street lamp was out! Yes, this was the sign he had been looking for.

Acting quickly, before he lost sight of the darkness, Harry leaned forward in to a steep dive. The already fierce wind became nearly unbearable as he rocketed to the ground at an insane speed. To an outsider he must have looked like a giant, suicidal bird of prey, intent on destroying the defective street lamp.

As he got closer to the ground, too close for comfort, he briefly wondered whether or not he'd be able to stop before plastering himself against the pavement... of course he needn't have worried as the brake system he must have installed kicked in a moment later. Again, a magnificent glowing aura surrounded the craft and he landed easily upon the ground, right before his target. The aura was, like the previous trail of sparkling light, not something he had planned on. But, he was still alive and his hang glider worked like a dream so he didn't really care.

And he had more important things to worry about now, like fixing that lamp!

If only he knew how…

Thoughts of desperate muggles, screaming out in terror at the loss of power filled his mind and propelled him upward on the long shaft of the streetlamp. He climbed with fierce determination, knowing that it was only he that kept the muggle world from certain doom.

And when he reached the top…

He still didn't know what to do.

Then he realized something. Why of all people would the muggles ask HIM to fix the power outages? It was so simple; he had something they did not… magic. Harry took out his wand and aimed it at the housing of the light bulb… urging the power of electricity to come to it. He used both hands even, he knew that he would have to tame the electric beast before releasing it on the world and using only one hand would not do. So he grasped his wand with both hands and held on tight to the… streetlamp… and urged electric power to return to the streetlamp. Strangely enough, it seemed to do just that.

Of course, Harry wasn't aware that power had come back to the lifeless bulb. He lay sizzling on the cold pavement far below, unconscious.

OoOoOoO

"What's wrong with him?" Harry heard faintly.

"Well, he appears to have been elkro-truded," responded a familiar voice.

Yet another voice interjected, "I believe you mean _electrocuted_ sir." Wait… Harry knew that voice, he hated that voice. Well, he didn't hate the voice really, only the person it belonged to.

He stirred and came back to complete consciousness.

"Snape!" Harry screamed, "you won't take me alive!" He jumped from the bed and scrambled across the floor until his head collided with one of the four heavy stone walls in the room.

Before he completely blacked out again he heard Snape's voice, "And I think he's been brain damaged as well sir." Snape didn't sound very upset at the thought though.

Harry woke up again some time later to a dark and empty room. Now was his chance to escape. He recognized his prison as the hospital wing at Hogwarts… that meant he should be able to find his way out fairl-footsteps! He heard footsteps.

Harry pretended to still be unconscious so that this anonymous person would leave. Wait, there were two of them… now he was getting nervous.

"Electrocuted huh?" said one voice.

"Yeah, and he was wearing the oddest outfit… he had a sock over his head for Merlin's sake," He didn't recognize either voice so he didn't know whether or not they were a threat yet. The second voice sighed and continued, "and a top hat… and a cane. I swear he's cracked."

"Must have been stress, it's sad." Said the first voice.

They left a short time later, leaving Harry to his own devices. And the first thing on his agenda was escape.

He was halfway to the door when it happened, he was attacked! Harry screamed and rolled around on the floor as the inside of his head pounded, it almost felt as if his skull would split open. And in his head he felt the presence of Voldemort, laughing manically at his pain. For the third time that night, Harry blacked out.

And in his dreams came the plan.

The plan that would end it all!

OoOoOoO

He didn't know how much time had passed, class had already started, Christmas break had come and nearly gone, but he knew… it was time.

He had researched, practiced, and devoted all of his time to developing and carrying out his plan. He was failing all of his classes, probably because he never went to them, but he didn't care. This was much more important.

Dumbledore was gone, the students were away for the holidays, and he had managed to steal a key to the hospital wing during his latest visit.

Yes, all of the pieces were in place.

Harry donned his invisibility cloak and stealthily made his way to the hospital wing.

OoOoOoO

Voldemort hung his dark robe in his private quarters before making his way to his favorite chair by the fire. It reminded him of his days in Slytherin, perhaps that was where he was most comfortable. He relaxed and mentally prepared for, what had quickly become, his favorite past time. He had been very excited to learn of Dumbledore's absence at Hogwarts.

OoOoOoO

Harry exited the storage closet in success. He was one step closer to ending this battle once and for all. His next objective would be slightly more difficult, but he was sure that he could manage… he had to.

Harry's heart beat faster in excitement, the time was drawing very near; he could almost taste the victory upon his lips. He made his way quickly towards the headmaster's office. At the gargoyle, he recited the password he had learned earlier in the day after requesting a visit with the Dumbledore. The headmaster had been all too happy to see him, thinking it may be regarding Harry's lack of interest in his classes.

OoOoOoO

Voldemort knew the next step could be a bit tricky depending on the boy's state of mind. And as Voldemort didn't like to strain himself if at all possible, he liked to wait for the easiest possible moment to strike. So he began the almost relaxing action of sending out mild probes across their accursed link, hoping for the boy to be unfocused. It was unsuccessful on the first attempt but he wasn't in a hurry. The Dark Lord settled in for a long night, awaiting the opportune moment whilst gazing into the slow burning embers of the fire.

OoOoOoO

There it was, Dumbledore's penseive the final thing he needed to obtain… well, he thought so anyways. In fact he had no idea if this would work, but he knew it would… It all made sense to him at least.

Harry quickly poured the dreamless sleep potion he had stolen from the hospital wing right into the pensieve. He could tell that Voldemort was trying to access his mind already. He always did when Dumbledore was out of the castle, the Dark Lord must still hold some fear of his headmaster Harry thought.

Now wasn't the time though, he'd gone through the process thousands of times in his head all that was left was to physically complete it. He prepared for the most difficult part of the task, casting the fidelius charm over the concoction… which had turned a sickening shade of brown in the meantime.

This is what had taken him the longest to figure out in the past months. Yet he had practiced it until he could get it right… most of the time.

OoOoOoO

Voldemort sensed that something was different, the boy was too focused… but he could not know about what until he invaded his mind. He knew that he would get his answers in due time… and he would make the punishment extra vicious for making him wait. The Dark Lord did not like waiting.

OoOoOoO

Here it was, the moment of truth. Harry had cast the fidelius charm on his concoction of dreamless sleep potion and pensieve… stuff. All that was left to do was oblivate the secret of the fidelius from his mind before drinking… because he didn't know what would happen after he drank it.

The oblivation was quick and painless, he had practiced my erasing memories of his relatives for weeks… well, he thought they were his relatives, he wasn't quite sure who it was that he had erased.

OoOoOoO

Voldemort had had enough. He attacked the boy with all of his concentration. The boy would crack under the pressure and learn the true meaning of pain, nobody defied the Dark Lord Voldemort!

OoOoOoO

Harry closed his eyes and quickly downed the contents of the pensieve, just as he felt Voldemort invade his mind. There was a sharp burst of pain in his head… then… nothing. He fell back on the floor with a bewildered look on his face before letting out a large gaseous fart. And then he smiled… and laughed. He didn't even know if anything had happened, but the thought of farting the Dark Lord's soul out his butt was just too much. And the best part was, he couldn't even smell the rancid fart gas because of the fidelius!

OoOoOoO

The Dark Lord sat comatose in his favorite chair by the fire, unaware that anything had happened at all…


End file.
